Last gift
by Apela
Summary: When England marries America, France is left devastated. France tries to get England back by destroying their marriage. He can't destroy it, but he does get an unexpected gift from England. A gift England doesn't even know he has given. RATED M FOR BL, SMUT, LIGHT BONDAGE USE OF SEX TOYS AND MPREG. Don't like, don't read.
1. Marriage

**Story Title: Last gift**

**Chapter Title: Marriage**

**Chapter Rating: K**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

This was the best day of his life, England knew it for sure. What could ever be better than having the love of your life proposing to you? He looked down to America, who was sitting on one knee in front of him with a small box in his raised hand. That box contained the most beautiful ring he had ever seen: it was made of gold, with a large, octagonal diamond imbedded in it and smaller, diamond-shaped diamonds all around the ring.

"Yes" he answered the question his love had asked him without hesitation. He saw America, who, he had noticed, had been tense all day, finally relax. When America looked at him, England couldn't take it anymore and jumped him and kissed him, for once not caring for the audience (quite a few of the other ones eating in the restaurant were watching them, some with interest, some with amusement. And of course, the few homophobic guests glared at them). But he didn't care, he was far too happy right now.

* * *

The time after their engagement flew by: they moved in together, planned their marriage and fought their bosses, who for some reason thought that a love marriage between two countries would influence politics negatively. Their bosses couldn't stop their marriage though. In seemingly no time, the day of their wedding had arrived.

It was a perfect wedding. Everyone had turned up, with America's brother (apparently his name was Canada, how it was possible that he hadn't met him before, England didn't know. How it was possible Alfred hadn't met him before, England had no clue) as their best man. Scotland was chosen to give America his "bride". England had tried to give France Scotland's position, he was his old friend and ex-boyfriend after all, but America had been against it, and he had dropped the idea. It wasn't like he had really wanted France to take that position, it had just seemed nice to him to give the person he had grown up with a role in his wedding.

Their wedding went smoothly, and so did the first months of their marriage. England and his brand-new husband almost didn't quarrel and they spent lovely nights in bed together. They had even begun thinking of adopting a child. England had always loved children, and though he had raised a few on his own, he had always wanted to raise one together with America. Their own child would be even better, but since they were both guys that was impossible, sadly.

England had expected their happiness to last without a single day of misery. But the first day of misery came only half a year after their wedding; the 4th of July. They both had thought that day wouldn't give England problems anymore; it was the day America had left, and now they were together again. But they had both mis-guessed the range of England's trauma. The fourth of July still was a day of horror for him. He managed to stay with America until that day had arrived, but on the fourth of July, he hurriedly gave the younger nation his birthday present and fled to a bar. He was a weakling, he knew that. He had his love back, but the day that boy had left still haunted him. For today, he had to get away. He had to drink until he passed out so they could resume their happy marriage tomorrow.

* * *

**And here it is: my third story. This chapter is just a short prologue though. The rest of the story will be centered around France, though there will be more chapters from England's POV. This chapter is written in third person. I'm going to continue writing in third person for as long as I can. But since I fail in writing in third person, I might switch to first person somewhere in the middle of the story.**

**It's my third story and my third story that's going to be pretty long, so be prepared!**

**Though I'm pretty good at English, I'm still far from fluent. So if you find any mistakes in my story, please tell me. And of course: Please review!**

**Special thanks to stormy247, who wrote me a fanfic. Thanks a lot!**


	2. Chance

**Story Title: Last Gift**

**Chapter Title: Chance**

**Chapter Rating: K  
**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

France had been devastated by their marriage.

He still loved England, a lot. After their breakup he had tried to get them together again, but the other had brushed his advances away. He knew that he didn't mean anything to his love anymore, no matter how much it hurt to acknowledge it, he knew he didn't. But still, a tiny part of him had always hoped England still cared for him, and that they would be together once again.

But the hope had been crushed by the wedding.

It was awful to hear that his love was going to marry another, but he had kept hoping. Maybe it wouldn't work out, maybe they would divorce and England would come to him for comfort. Then, they would get together again and eventually it would be him on the altar next to England. Yes, that would have been great.

During the wedding, he realized that was only wishful thinking. He hadn't been given a special position. To him, this was a sign that England really didn't care about him anymore. Even if the marriage didn't work out, England wouldn't come to him, he'd go to Japan or Canada, or maybe to Scotland, not to him. He had expected that the time they had spent together still mean something, not much but SOMETHING to England, but then England would have thought of him, giving him a place at his side during the wedding, even though not the place France had wished most for. Now, he was just a face in the crowd, sitting between the other normal guests. He had left as soon as he could, skipping the reception.

* * *

The next three days he spent in bed, crying mostly. No one had missed him at the reception, no one had gone searching for him, no one had bothered to ask him how he felt. He was a flirt after all, or so they thought. The time he had spent with England had no real meaning to him. He was the country of love, and he probably had found a new love even before he and England had split up. No one got the idea that maybe, just maybe, him being the country of love didn't mean he loved freely, but rather loved one and only one.

And England was that one.

After those three days he stopped crying. He stood up and combed his hair, straightened his clothes and went out drinking with his friends. He slept a little less, he ate a little less, he cared a little less, but nobody noticed.

The days crept by, every day the same as the previous and the next. He avoided England, only going near him for meetings. Even then, he'd sit on the other side of the room and leave as soon as the meeting was adjourned. He also avoided places he'd been to before with England, the bars, the Sacre Coeur, the Fontaine de l'Observatoire, even the supermarket. Even though England probably wouldn't go to any of these places, probably wouldn't even set foot on French soil, he stayed away, just in case.

And maybe, like that, he might learn to forget the one he had loved for so long.

Maybe that would have happened, who knows? At least it didn't. Fact is, they met again as soon as France finally stepped into formerly familiar territory.

* * *

On the fourth of July, France had been strolling around, looking for bars he had never been to before. It was hard, to say the least. He and his friends had drunk at just about every bar in town - in every town in France, Germany and Spain, that is - so an unknown bar would be either a new bar or a bar that didn't look like a bar at all and had to be found by chance.

He stopped when he came to familiar bar: the bar he and England had visited just about daily during the time they were together. It was a good bar, a great bar actually; England had told him that their beer was the best he had ever tasted. France himself had never drunk any beer here, but the wine he had. His favourite wine was the single wine that was exclusive to this place, actually.

He hadn't gone to the bar after their breakup; it held too much painful memories. But to be honest, he longed to drink that delicious wine again. He could go in and have a drink. If he didn't drown in the memories there, he'd call Gilbert and Antonio, saying he found a new bar. Like that, he'd be able to overwrite his old, painful memories with new, nicer ones. And he could drink more of that wine.

Having decided he stepped in, immediately heading towards the barkeep to order a drink. He closed himself off of his surroundings to keep the memories at bay, he just focused on the barkeep and the prospect of delicious wine. One step, another step, another few steps and he greeted the bartender. Another few steps and he was on a bar stool, ordering a drink.

* * *

Later, if you'd ask him what he would do if he could rewrite the past, he wouldn't know whether he'd step into that bar again or not. Because what happened after that, was both the best and the worst thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long waiting time, but I didn't have much of a chance to write during my holiday...and well, math sucks. It took up the rest of my holiday, but at least I didn't have to stay a year...**

**I'm gonna do a China pairing in a few chapters, but I'll leave the choice as to with who to you guys. The poll is on my profile page, most votes count!**

**As for my other stories, for the ones who are reading them:  
Next update will be for Full Bloom, since it hasn't been updated for so long. After that, there will be a new chapter for Silence.  
I have the first chapter for a FrUK three-shot mostly ready, but I don't now when I'll be posting it since I actually don't want to start a fourth story when the other three are still ongoing...  
**

**And yay! I got reviews! Thanks all (3) of you!  
**

**To Dragonna: We'll see if you won't like Alfred. I'm planning to do some chapters from his POV. And yeah, you got the gist of it. But well, it's the how that's important, not the what.**

**To wolfairer: Well, actually... I'm a FrUKer as well, though I don't hate USUK. I'm not gonna tell if they'll break up or not, but I can tell you that there are going to be a few surprises concerning those two.**

**To HasTheBaconInHisPants: A bracket-less chapter just for you xD. I agree that the notes in the brackets are quite long, but I don't know what else to do with them. Maybe I'll change them later, but for now I'll leave them be. I'm really happy you liked the story so much.  
**


	3. Announcement

**Hello everyone,**

**Sorry for being silent for over a month, but I've been busy with school (it's my exam year). Also, I realized when I finally got to writing again that I have no plan whatsoever for my stories; I know some things will happen, but not when and how it will happen. Because of this, I've decided to first write a plot outline for my stories, and only then continue writing.**

**For Last Gift and Silence, I will write the plot outline and make some minor changes to the existing chapters. The story till now will hardly change (or maybe it will, if the plot requires it). Full Bloom though is going to be rewritten. The focus will stay on the current characters, but the story will change. I might change the title too, since I feel this one just doesn't really fit.**

**I will also start writing some new fanfics. I won't post them until I have a decent amount of chapter and a plot outline though (I learn from my mistakes). These fanfics include but are not limited to a songfic dump, a long Hikaru no Go fanfic and the promised FrUk PWP.**

**Please be patient with me! I've never put any of my stories online before this, so it's trial and error for me.I hope that you all will continue reading my stories when I get back.**

**Apela**


End file.
